


Oh, the dawn of the day set our county aflame.

by blindforce, thundernlightning



Series: The Election and Everything After [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Desperation, Drabble, Gen, Insanity, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/thundernlightning
Summary: He took a step, then another, the floorboards beneath him moaning, which caught the kids' attention.They turned, shock painting their faces at the sight they saw.Then smiles.Big, wide smiles."Wilbur!"villian!wilbur and what little is left of his remaining sanity and morals.inspired by this piece of art :]
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The Election and Everything After [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935781
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Oh, the dawn of the day set our county aflame.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solrasun on twt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Solrasun+on+twt).



> title from an ode to lmanberg!!

He stepped forward, a smile on his face as he saw two young kids walking away from him, the wooden platform creaking under them.

He took a step, then another, the floorboards beneath him moaning, which caught the kids' attention.

They turned, shock painting their faces at the sight they saw.

Then smiles.

Big, wide smiles.

"Wilbur!"

They both ran at him, throwing themselves in his arms, grabbing onto his coat and shirt for dear life.

He hugged the back, his smiling growing wider.

"We missed you," Wilbur hugged them tighter.

"I missed you too, Tubbo," A sniffle.

"I've missed all of you," A huff, then a laugh.

Then another laugh, bubbling up into a fit of giggles. 

He threw himself back, his back hitting the solid wall behind him as the fmsolid feeling between his arms disappeared.

He clutched his stomach, laughter escaping him, his eyes widening as his smile did the same.

Tommy and Tubbo. 

He let out another laugh, dissolving into giggles.

He would get them back.

The cold air around him nipped at his exposed skin.

He would show them.

He would show then that he could do anything.

His teeth gleamed as he smiled wider.

"We'll build these walls with our own fair hands," He sang, giggling near the end of his sentence, sitting back up against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"Through the wind and the rain and the snow," 

"And I swear on my life, that I'll stay by your side," His hand slowly shuffled its way into his coat pocket.

"Through whatever the world has to throw," He grabbed onto the flint and steel.

**Author's Note:**

> The song wilbur sings is the ode to lmanberg!!! It's a great song 👌👌


End file.
